


Thou Shalt Not

by athousandwinds



Category: Robin Hood BBC
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-23
Updated: 2010-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:11:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athousandwinds/pseuds/athousandwinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are things Marian does, and there are things Marian ought to do. They rarely coincide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thou Shalt Not

She should feel worse about this, Marian thinks (Guy licks a line of heat up her cunt). There's someone waiting for her in the forest, for starters, someone who loves her dearly. Robin would be devastated if he saw her (she arches under Guy's hands). She has no business in Guy's bed (Robin's bed), however much of an advantage it gives her in her dealings with him.

Guy doesn't trust her any more, he says (but his tongue dips into her once, twice, three times, and he smiles almost shyly when she cries out with pleasure). It's just coincidence that he slips when she's too close, that once, twice, three times he's told information he shouldn't to her breasts. Guy is not cut out for deceit and dishonesty (but he understands what a hymen is for, so his cock is rigid and unsatisfied).

It's rather disturbing how easy lying is for Marian (and how hard it is even to say Guy's name when his tongue's flicking at her clit). She could make her breathing a lie; she has done sometimes. She's not always as scared as she should be (when Guy is towering over her, and she can smell his sweat). She can lie to anyone, to the King, perhaps, or God when she's sitting in church, thinking of her next move (steal Guy's money or his soul).

Marian doesn't lie to herself, though. Which is why her fingers are buried in Guy's hair and she thrusts her hips into his mouth again and again until she comes so hard the world goes white behind her eyes. When she calms, Guy's mouth is red and bruised and she kisses it until he moans.


End file.
